nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolt EX-1
}} The Jolt EX-1 (known as the Jolt later) is a 2011 N-Strike blaster that holds 1 Whistler Dart. It is an improvement over its predecessors, the Secret Strike AS-1 and the Hidden Shot. It features a compact priming rod under the handle, which one uses by pulling down on. It was re-released under many lines, and has received praise for being very powerful. It was initially quietly released in October 2011. It has been seen in many colors; the 2011 orange paint scheme model, the N-Strike Elite blue re-release in 2013 (this model added an orange muzzle on the front of the blaster), in Zombie Strike colors with a clip-on sight, a feminine paint scheme and a bigger priming rod for its induction into the Rebelle line, and three clear colors; red, blue and green. It cost $4.99, and had good reviews. Description The Jolt is a small concealed-carry type blaster. The priming piece got a redesign in the Rebelle version; it gained a ring so that it would be easier for people to grab. This cocking piece is held down by a greyish-black piece on the bottom of the blaster, which acts as the bottom cover for the handle. It is only held in by four screws. There are four even smaller holes on the bottom that act as an air outlet so that air can escape from the blaster when firing. Internals Because of its size, the Jolt lacks any real internals; however, there is a spring, air restrictor, priming rod, plunger catch and firing trigger. Position in Theme The Jolt acts as the concealed-carry blaster of the lineup. Because of its small size, it is suited to having a stealth role, and can be pulled out at any time and to surprise people with just that one shot. It can also fill the role of being a last-ditch weapon, and can be pulled out when one is cornered due to its small size. Because it fulfills all the aforementioned roles, the element or surprise is a key factor of the Jolt's positions in the themes it is in. Blaster Co-relation This blaster is very similar to the Triad EX-3, both being stealth weapons. Faults Like all other blasters, the Jolt has faults. The main fault of the blaster is the fact that it has no other known modifications other than the popular and easy method of drilling out its air restrictors. However, it makes a good candidate for blaster integrations due to its small size. Another major problem is the shallow capacity of only one dart, which will make anybody using this blaster reload often. The blaster is also very small, which makes it hard for older Nerfers to hold. Despite its size, it has an extremely comfortable handle with many grooves for the wielder's fingers. How to Fire Gallery JoltElite.jpg|The rereleased 2013 N-Strike Jolt in N-Strike Elite colors. JoltZS.jpg|The 2013 Zombie Strike Jolt. Found in the Zombie Strike Target Set.|link=Zombie Strike Target Set KnockOutGallery.jpg|The 2014 Rebelle Jolt. Found in the Knock Out Gallery.|link=Knock Out Gallery DSC_0260.JPG|The 2013 Stinger, a reshelled Jolt found in the Dart Tag line of blasters.|link=Stinger (Dart Tag) JoltClue.jpg|The four Jolts found in the Clue Elimination Game.|link=Clue Elimination Game ClearJolt.jpg|The clear Jolts. Powerpair.jpg|The Sneak Attacker, a "psyched-up" Jolt.|link=Sneak Attacker BattleGear.jpg|The Jolt in the Star-Lord Battle Gear blaster set.|link=Star-Lord Battle Gear Trivia * This is the smallest N-Strike blaster. * The Jolt resembles a Luger P08, the pistol which used the famous 9x19mm Parabellum round. * In February 2017, it has become the subject of a forced YouTube comment meme, where people in the comments section of Nerf-related videos would claim that certain blasters were actually re-skins of the Jolt. Famous Nerf modder Coop772 reinforced the meme with a joke conspiracy theory video in which he reveals a Zombie Strike series Longshot as actually being a Jolt re-skin. * It looks very similar to the Mega Bltiz Triple Torch, which may be the blaster used to design the Jolt. Category:Nerf Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters that fire Micro Darts Category:Blasters introduced in 2013 Category:EX